Warehouses, for example, distribution centers, often sort various kinds of goods received by delivery destination. These goods are displayed on shelves where wireless displays capable of wireless communication are attached to the shelf for each article.
For instance, when picking instruction data are transmitted from a control device to a corresponding wireless display, it is possible for the display unit of the wireless display to present the quantity of articles to be picked. An operator may then perform picking in accordance with the quantity displayed on the display unit.
Incidentally, it is normal for the aforementioned wireless display to be equipped with a rechargeable battery. Thus, after operating for a certain amount of time, the wireless display must be detached from the shelf, charged, reattached to the shelf after being charged, and then put to use. Consequently, while the mounting location may be freely modified even if the layout of the shelves change, there is the problem that management of charging the displays needs to be done manually.
Therefore, an attempt has been made recently to attach the wireless display to a rail mount, and supply electricity to the wireless display wirelessly, as exemplified in Patent Document 1. According to this method, supplying electricity wirelessly to the wireless display allows the wireless display to be arranged at any location as with the above mentioned rechargeable type display.
Patent Document 1: Japanese laid-open patent publication No. H09-510304